Boys Don't Cry
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: .;;song;;. fic da musica Boys Don't Cry do the cure casal hunmm não muito bem definido..mais é sobre o sasuke e a sakura


Songfic da musica boys don´t cry do the cure Songfic da musica boys don´t cry do the cure..espero que curtem xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Boys Don't Cry

Um jovem de orbes negros e cabelo igualmente negros estava deitado em sua cama dura, em um quarto frio e sombrio...no esconderijo de Orochimaru...fitava o teto lembrando da garota de cabelos rosados...ela não saia de sua cabeça...de seus sonhos... ele culpava-se por abandoná-la...e agora... ao menos sabia se estava viva ou morta...se estava feliz ou triste...ele ainda poderia sentir o cheiro de cerejeira que exalava da garota.Agora ele estava com um sorriso em seu rosto...um sorriso para preencher o vazio que existia dentro de si...uma dor...uma agonia...que ele não sentia dês da morte de seus pais...será que valeria a pena tudo isso? Valeria a pena essa vingança?...ah se ele soubesse que essa droga de vingança só os separou mais...mas, na cabeça de sasuke ele iria acabar logo com essa vingança e voltar para sua flor...lembrava-se de todas as vezes que deu um fora na garota...de todas as vezes que não a respondeu...de todas as vezes que a fez chorar..

"**Eu diria que estou arrependido  
Se achasse que isto faria você mudar de idéia  
Mais eu sei que desta vez  
Eu falei demais  
fui indelicado demais  
Eu tento rir disso tudo  
cobrindo com mentiras  
eu tento rir disso tudo  
escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
Pois garotos não choram  
garotos não choram..."**

Enquanto isso a garota rosada andava pela floresta sem rumo...estava com raiva muita raiva...odiava quando não tinha nenhuma missão..pois quando estava sem fazer nada lembrava que estava só..que havia sido abandonada...céus..quantos foras ela levou...tola...ela era uma tola..invés de ficar se rastejando aos pés dele aumentando seu ego, ela deveria estar treinando.A garota mulher agora era líder anbu que preferiu ir a missões do que ficar presa em um hospital...para isso tinha a Ino...que agora ajudava no hospital.

-Idiota, Idiota..eu so uma idiota!- Dizia enquanto socava uma arvore, derrubando ela...quando de repente ela taca uma kunai para dentro da floresta.

-Quem está aí? – Disse em posição de defesa.

-Hum...garota rápida..conseguiu sentir meu chakra mesmo eu o ocultando ao Maximo.- Disse o ser saindo do escuro e revelando profundos olhos negros

-Uchiha...então seu ototou não o matou ainda – Disse com um sorriso irônico

- Itachi-kun para você minha flor- Disse irônico

-O que você quer Uchiha? Se quisesse me matar já teria feito- Disse fria

-Hn...eu quero você! A akatsuki quer você –Disse sendo direto

-Humn..e por que eu iria? – Disse cruzando os braços em tom de desafio

- Eu sei que você quer ficar mais forte, e eu sei que você agora odeia meu ototou e Konoha só lhe trará lembranças... e precisamos de uma ninja médica e eu seu que você é a melhor...e então?

- E você acha que eu abandonaria meus amigos?

-duvido muito que você considera algum deles seu amigo...e você poderá esquecer de tudo...e ainda ganha eu de presente..

-Hahaha..não me faça rir uchiha...passe na saída da vila amanhã..eu te darei a resposta – Dizendo isso sumiu em muitas pétalas de sakuras.

"**Eu me desmancharia aos seus pés  
mendigaria seu perdão  
imploraria a você  
mas eu sei que é tarde demais  
e agora não há nada que eu possa fazer  
por isso eu tento rir disso tudo  
cobrindo com mentiras  
eu tento rir disso tudo  
escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
Pois garotos não choram..."**

_(isso ao mesmo tempo da conversa do Itachi e a Sakura)_

Sasuke não agüentava mais se esconder atrás daquele sorriso falso...não agüentava mais ficar longe de sua flor...foi quando decidiu que largaria tudo...mataria Orochimaru..e voltaria para Konoha. Agora o mesmo estava treinando com o Orochibiba opss Orochimaru e sabia que ele estava fraco...estava precisando de um corpo novo...agora era o momento. Sasuke foi com tudo com o chidori para cima de Orochimaru...o mesmo foi pego de surpresa..e quando viu já estava cortado ao meio ( como ele vio Oo?).

Ele ia rapidamente entre as árvores..pois onde estava era muito longe de konoha. Já estava anoitecendo _( já tava no outro dia)_ e resolveu parar um pouco para descansar.

De longe ele podia avistar os portões de Konoha. Estava entrando quando viu uma pessoa com um manto negro passando por ele saindo da vila...ele pode reconhecer os cabelos rosas.

- Sakura? – estava incrédulo..afinal..o que ela estaria fazendo na saída da vila?

-Uchiha, saia de meu caminho- Sasuke arregalou os olhos afinal aquela seria Sakura?

A garota levantou o capuz que lhe cobria a face revelando os lindos orbes esmeralda que agora estava com ódio.

-Ora..ora...mais como a vida é irônica... você entrando e eu saindo..- Disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

-você está fugindo da vila?- Disse no tom habitual..frio.

- Não é da sua conta, -disse se virando de costas e voltando a caminhar para fora.

-Droga Sakura! Eu voltei por você ! – Ele se assustou com ele mesmo...nunca fora de demonstra sentimentos.

- E eu estou indo embora por você – continuou andando- Você só me trouxe problemas...e agora serei uma renegada

- Mas..você pode voltar atrás.e..Tsunade nunca te consideraria uma renegada.

- Mas, agora irá- Dizendo isso com uma velocidade incrível apareceu atrás do Uchiha e cravou a kunai no mesmo.- agora eu sou uma renegada.

- S..sakura por..que?- disse já caído no chão.

- para testar meu poder – e antes que pudesse fechar os olhos viu nada mais nada menos que Itachi ao lado de Sakura com um sorriso de canto típico de uchihas. E foi assim que sua face permaneceu, com um típico sorriso dos uchihas...para esconder a dor..a lágrima.

**Eu diria a você  
que te amava  
Se achasse que você ficaria  
mas eu sei que é inútil  
e você  
foi embora  
Julguei mal o seu limite  
fiz você ir longe demais  
te subestimei, não te dei valor  
pensei que você precisasse mais de mim  
Agora eu faria qualquer coisa  
para ter você de volta ao meu lado  
mas eu só fico rindo  
escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
Pois garotos não choram garotos  
Garotos não choram  
Garotos não choram**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mais uma songfic minha aee**

**Ficou pequenininha n.n'**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Mandem reviews!!**

**Kissus**

**Até a proximaa xDD**


End file.
